Love Alive
by DeathByHarmony
Summary: Another story to one of my videos.


**Yet another short story for one of my videos on YT. |D I ask that if you've watched/plan to watch the video that read all of this because I put a lot of my effort into it. Thank youuuu.**

* * *

He remembers the day they met like it was yesterday. The memory of her is still fresh... painful.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He stumbled into the abandoned mansion and came upon a great white room. Upon the walls were many child-like drawings varying from landscapes, to shapes, to people. Sora didn't pay much mind to them. Instead, his attention was drawn to a girl standing near the window staring at him.

"Who are you?..." she asked. Her voice was quiet and soft. Her wavy blonde flaxen hair fell over one of her shoulders freely while the rest was tucked neatly behind her ear. He couldn't see her eyes, for she was hanging her head, her bangs hiding them.

"My name is Sora." he answered in his friendly tone. "And you are?"

The girl slowly lifted her head, revealing cerulean blue orbs just like his. "My name... is Namine." she said with a little shyness in her voice.

Sora smiled warmly at her then clasps his hands behind his head. "Are these your drawings, Namine?"

"Yes." she couldn't help but smile back and nod.

"You draw well." Sora said while looking at a certain picture of a paopu fruit.

A light pink hue rose to her cheeks and her smile widened. "T-Thank you."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Winter was always her favorite season. Everything seemed to be more peaceful and quiet. She enjoyed the snow the most.

"It's so beautiful." Namine said as she looked up to the sky as a light dusting began to fall from the grey clouds. She hugged her coat tighter around her body as she and Sora stood there watching the little white flakes slowly fall.

"I prefer warm weather." Sora said profoundly, his body shaking excessively. Namine smiled softly at him, then giggled after seeing his peeved expression. She walked over to him and laced her arm inbetween one of his. He didn't take his hands out of his pockets because, being the dolt that he is, forgot his gloves. Instead, he smiled down at her.

"You don't think it's pretty?" she asked, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed with his answer.

Sora sighed lightly and looked around at the streets that were slowly beginning to be covered in a blanket of white. He supposed he could see why she may find it admirable. Even an ugly, dying bush could look pretty covered in snow. He saw that she was looking at him expectedly and nodded.

"It is. But I'd rather admire it from inside by a fire."

She giggled again and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well then let's get back to the mansion and do so. Your lips are turning blue."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sora now stood on the same street as that day. Memories taunting him with the pang that she was no longer there. He watched the snowflakes fall before him dismally. _Why her? _he thought as he clenched the note he had found that morning as he held it inside his coat pocket.

_Dear Sora,_

_By the time you find this... I probably won't be with you. You're probably furious, confused, and hurt. But before you continue reading this, I want to you to go to that street that day we had been taking a walk and the snow began to fall._

Sora's heart was beating rapidly. He eventually brought the note back out, unfolded it, and continued reading just like she had asked.

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had such a short time. I should've been honest from the day we met, but I didn't want our time together to be about that. I wanted it to be something completely enjoyable. And even though each day ended with _me_ knowing the truth, I was happy as long as you kept that smile on your face. I didn't want it to go away... and it would have had you known. You've been the only friend I've ever had. You listened to me, you accepted me. You were always honest... and I'm sorry for being dishonest. I hope you can forgive me. You were everything to me, Sora. I loved you dearly._

_Instead of mourning and being upset about my passing, please continue to smile, for me. Don't think of me as... "dead", or "gone"... but think of me as if I'm still there, when winter comes, and the snow falls. Continue to smile and remember that one day, you'll see me again._

_Love,_

_Namine_

Sora folded the note up and stuffed it back into his coat pocket. He looked up to the sky once more, but with a different persepective, and smiled softly to himself. He smiled for her. A snowflake softly landed on the tip of his nose and his smile widened.

"Until then, Namine."


End file.
